


Dangerous Interlude

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Jack fries Daniel's brain cells, but then wonders if he really had a right to do so.





	Dangerous Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Dangerous Interlude

### Dangerous Interlude

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 01/15/04  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Angst, Romance, Relationship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Jack fries Daniel's brain cells, but then wonders if he really had a right to do so.   


* * *

Dangerous Interlude  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Angst (just a tad), Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: NC-17  
Season: 2  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 24kb, short story  
Written: December 6-7,15,21, 2003, January 14-15, 2004 Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: Jack fries Daniel's brain cells, but then wonders if he really had a right to do so. Notes:   
1) This fic stands alone, but it does lightly reference my past fics from Season 2. 2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Drdjlover, Saki, Sheryl, Charlotte! 

Dangerous Interlude  
by Orrymain 

Jack opened the door to Daniel's apartment and stopped before entering the living room. His face lit up as he grinned at the sight of his lover. Jack's Daniel was sexy and beautiful, and all anyone could want, and the one thing in his life that the older man was sure of was that he wanted every part of Daniel. 

Daniel was seated on the sofa, a pen behind his left ear, another in his right hand. His left hand held a note pad, and currently he was tapping the pen against it. Books were strewn everywhere: on the coffee table, the sofa, and the floor. Some were open, some closed, and some teetered on top of other books. 

Daniel was barefoot and his hair was mussed. Jack figured his lover probably hadn't slept all night while involved in ... whatever he was working on. 

Jack stood quietly at the edge of the room as he reflected on their relationship. They'd been through one break up, a host of adjustments, and a getaway trip to Los Angeles. Still, it was all new ground for the two of them, and they were continuing to learn how to fit into each other's life. 

Their nation of two was blossoming steadily, but sometimes, one or the other would get scared. Daniel on occasion tried to run, not used to being so fully loved and cared for. Jack didn't know how to love Daniel "safely." His whole heart belonged to this man, and though he feared overwhelming his lover, he just couldn't hold back. 

Daniel also loved Jack deeply. He'd finally learned how to live with the consuming guilt about cheating on Sha're, but a big part of him still didn't believe he had a right to be happy while she was held hostage by a Goa'uld. 

He also wasn't sure what it meant to be happy, or even contented. The concept of happiness was a strange one to the younger man. The last time he remembered having been truly happy was the morning of the day when his parents had been killed, some 25 years ago. His father and mother had each hugged him tenderly and then sent him to explore the museum while they worked. The word "happy" had fled Daniel's vocabulary not long afterwards, when the cover stone fell, killing his parents. 

Now, suddenly, Daniel was being showered with affection, and sometimes, that scared him a whole lot more than being alone. 

Jack and Daniel had been together for ten weeks. In spite of their fears and trepidations, each had grown happier and more contented with each passing day. And though they had been best friends for a long time, the two were growing in their understanding of each other as they discovered new facets about the other daily. 

Jack nodded his head, feeling like the luckiest man in the world as he continued to watch Daniel. Then, as Jack moved forward, he heard Daniel talking out loud, to himself apparently. He seemed to be trying to work through some problem. 

"Okay, if the Mayan symbol ... but no, the Aztec ... wait, the Goa'uld pattern is like ... no, no, no ... that's wrong. Think, Jackson, think." 

Jack carefully moved the books that were on the sofa to the coffee table, but didn't close any that were open to a certain page in case Daniel needed to refer back to them quickly. 

"Hi, Danny," Jack finally said, leaning over to kiss his love on the cheek. 

There was no response at all, except for a contented sigh which Jack assumed was some kind of acknowledgement of his presence. Daniel was lost deep in thought. His mouth moved and made small sounds that Jack couldn't understand. It sounded like a language, though. 

Jack reached his hand towards Daniel's stomach and lifted his lover's tan polyester shirt up a tad so his hands could caress bare skin. As he did so, he kissed the side of Daniel's neck, and then whispered, "Whatcha' doing, Love?" 

About 20 seconds later, Daniel answered, "Hi, Jack!" 

Jack nibbled on Daniel's ear. Daniel actually cocked his head to give Jack easier access, though he never lost his concentration as he picked up a book and flipped it open to read a specific passage. 

"It just doesn't make sense. The red accent should mean war or violence, but over here ... this symbol should mean calm or peace ... what am I missing ..." 

Daniel switched to another language. Jack still nibbled away on his ear, Daniel quivering for a moment under his light touch. 

"So, Danny, the translation ... or whatever this is ... giving you a hard time?" 

In quick response, Daniel answered the prior question, "I'm working on a translation based on some writings found by SG-8 while on P4J-221." 

Jack continued his massage of Daniel's abdomen. His hands traveled lower to reach just inside the sweatpants that Daniel was wearing. 

"I have plans for us, Danny." 

Jack kissed Daniel's neck again and moved down as Daniel raised his chin to give his lover better access. 

Still, Daniel was behind in the conversation. 

"No luck at all; it doesn't make sense. I'm stuck -- have to figure it out though." 

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the delayed answers. 

"You're so cute, Danny," Jack said, still chuckling. 

"No time for your plans, Jack. Have to get this done." 

Ignoring Daniel's words, especially since Daniel's body seemed to be cooperating nicely, Jack raised the shirt up a little further. 

"Excuse me, Love," Jack said, moving the notepad out of Daniel's hand as he maneuvered the shirt off of his lover in one expert motion, before replacing the pen and pad where they had been. 

Jack's hand caressed Daniel's chest, roving over the soft skin freely as his fingers picked key areas to spend extra time on. These were areas where Jack had learned that Daniel was the most sensitive. As his fingers worked these magic spots, Jack smiled, hearing Daniel moan and feeling his lover quiver in between his words spoken in the language Jack didn't understand. 

"Not cute," Daniel finally managed to get, "Stop saying that." 

Jack shook his head again, "Oh yes, you are. So cute, adorable, <a kiss on the neck>, cuddly <a soft tickle above Daniel's belly button>, sexy <a tiny nibble on his ear>, and when we sleep, you're my warm blanket, my shelter from the world. Definitely cute, Love ... extremely cute even. Look in the mirror sometime. You'll see." 

Jack kissed Daniel's shoulder as he moved from the neck to the arm. He continued his downward path. Kiss after kiss was placed on his lover as his hand rubbed against Daniel's chest. 

"Love you, too, Jack," Daniel responded to Jack's earlier declaration of love. 

"Lay down, Danny," Jack gently guided his puppet of a lover to a prone position on the sofa, removing the pen from behind Daniel's ear as he did so. 

Jack laid down another trail of moist kisses, from Daniel's neck to his navel. Daniel continued to work on the puzzling translation in his head, words spoken in some off-world tongue. 

"I guess this means we aren't going to the movies tonight," Jack spoke after Daniel's last foreign paragraph. 

"Not ... not ... not cute," Daniel finally got out, his voice struggling for speech as Jack licked a line at Daniel's waist, going from right to left, sucking on well known hotspots as he did so. 

"It's been ten long hours, Danny. I'm dying here. Need you so much. Want you, Love. Want you now." 

Jack gently slid off Daniel's sweats and underwear. He moved down his lover's legs with the clothing. Jack stopped briefly to kiss the bottom of Daniel's feet, which caused Daniel to giggle for a second between puzzling statements. 

"Can't go to the movies. Have to finish this." 

At the edge of the sofa, as he removed his own clothes, Jack eyed his now-naked lover. He marveled again that Daniel's brain was behind in the conversation, but successfully multi-tasking. He also loved that while Daniel's brain was trying to use restraint, every facet of Daniel's body was calling to Jack. 

"Geez, you're beautiful," Jack spoke softly, gazing at his lover, "My beautiful Space Monkey." 

Jack's hands slowly slid up Daniel's legs, a seductive, lingering progression upwards as he studied his partner, leaving kiss after kiss on his skin as he moved. 

"Why am I lying down? Wait! Wait a minute! Maybe it's not related to the colors! Maybe it's ... it's spatial? The answer has to be here." 

Daniel still held the notepad, occasionally scribbling down notes. 

"Love you ... want you ... need you ... Danny, My Love ... My life," Jack sighed in between soft touches against Daniel's inner thighs." 

"Oh, geez, not again with the Space Monkey thing. It doesn't make any more sense than these writings. Space Monkey. What the heck does that mean anyway?" 

"It means I love you," Jack spoke as he nibbled on the tip of Daniel's erect shaft. 

Daniel started a bit, and then moaned as Jack licked all around his lover's erection, but still, Daniel's brain was deeply engrossed in its work ... its work of discovering the secret to the translation! 

Jack moved upward some more, kissing Daniel's belly button, and then, Jack reached up and stopped Daniel's writing, removing the pad and pen from his path for a second time. 

"Sorry. I have an urgent need to kiss you silly, over and over," Jack said devouring Daniel's mouth. 

Their tongues waltzed in unison, playfully dueling to see who could get in the deepest. Their heads turned as they changed positions every minute or so, their kisses full of passion. Daniel's hands had reached up behind Jack's head to massage the back of his head before reaching down to the nape and then downward to his back as he kept Jack pressed closely to him. It went on for several minutes; each of the hungering kisses leaving them demanding more and more. 

"Thank you. Here's your notepad back," Jack put the pen and paper back into Daniel's hands. 

He laughed when Daniel seemed to pick up right where he had left off, and Jack did the same, moving back down to his lover's waiting length. 

"Want you, too, very ... much; have ... have ... to finish ... this," Daniel moaned, Jack's tongue flicking against Daniel's shaft causing the other man to gasp in between his words. 

Jack's tongue applied a little more pressure, and after a moment, Jack took his lover's shaft into his mouth, sucking on it like a hard lollipop, his tongue working the organ without pause. 

Daniel dropped the notepad. His torso leaned forward as his hands reached down for his lover. 

"Gawd! Jack! Love you!" 

Jack would have laughed if his mouth wasn't already "busy" as Daniel bypassed his translation for some of Jack's preferred agenda. 

Daniel pressed his fingers on Jack's head, walking them through the fine brown strands as Jack worked him. 

"Oh Jack ... Jack!" 

Jack sucked harder, and Daniel came; his release filled Jack's mouth. Jack swallowed the fluid a few times, and then moved up and kissed Daniel on the mouth. 

"Love you so much, Danny," he spoke again. 

"Jack, love you," Daniel sighed, still seeming lost. 

Jack kissed his lover again, this one the kiss that had become known as the Jack O'Neill Special. It was Jack's most exotic yet tender kiss that always left Daniel forgetting everything, and in fact, not caring about anything but the man kissing him. 

"Jack! Gawd, Jack! ... Jack!" 

"Love it when I fry your brain cells," Jack admitted out loud, realizing Daniel's vocabulary was down to a handful of words, mostly his name. In spite of the moment, Daniel still seemed "behind" to Jack. The last outcries seemed to be delayed expressions of an orgasmic high, but Jack was just happy Daniel went along with the program! 

Jack kissed each of Daniel's eyelids, the tip of his nose, each cheek, and then reconnected with his mouth again. He nibbled first on the upper lip, and then subjected the lower one to a similar treatment. 

"You're mine, and I'm yours, and geez, I love that," Jack spoke before another kiss. 

"Jack ... love you," Daniel crooned softly into his ear. 

The younger man still wasn't really focused on anything, lost in the strange bliss that Jack had inflicted upon him. 

"Love you ... you make me crazy, but it's crazy in a good way. Let me love you, Danny. Need you," Jack whispered, his tongue engaging Daniel's forcefully, the long kisses full of desire and lust. 

"Danny, talk to me, Love," Jack looked in Daniel's eyes. 

Jack wanted to make love to Daniel ... with him ... but he also wanted to make sure Daniel was on the same page. With Daniel's brain cells already fried, Jack wasn't totally sure Daniel was actually in the present. Daniel seemed to still be behind, not only in their conversation, but with what they were doing as well. 

"Geez, Danny, what you do to me. Tell me, Danny. I want you." 

"Love you, Jack," Daniel said, his own tongue becoming more demanding for a piece of Jack. 

"Say yes, Danny." 

"Yes, Danny," Daniel repeated as he held Jack close. 

Jack wasn't sure Daniel knew what he had said yes to, but obviously, Daniel was willing ... and ready, so Jack decided they were on the same page. He carefully moved his body into a slightly better position, straddling Daniel more. He had come into the room prepared for this romantic interlude, and had brought some lube with him, which he had placed on the coffee table just before he'd removed his clothes. 

He reached across for it now, listening to the soft, still out-of-it voice of his lover. 

"Jack ... Jack ... love you ... I'm not beautiful though ... but love you think so. Jack ... gawd, love you." 

Jack wasn't sure how far back that went in the conversation, or if it was meant to be new. 

"You are too, beautiful -- very." 

Jack kissed Daniel again on the lips and then prepared his lover, inserting one finger, then two, twisting them gently, and finally three, tapping against Daniel's prostate, the fingers in constant motion. 

Daniel moaned again, and then groaned when the fingers disappeared. Jack entered Daniel slowly, and stayed in place for a moment, giving Daniel enough time to adjust to him. He looked in Daniel's eyes, and said softly, "I love you, Daniel, only you." 

He leaned over for one kiss, and then began to move gently, slowly, back and forth. The pace was steady, if a bit slow. Jack wanted to feel every second of this session, but soon, he found he couldn't wait any longer, couldn't be as patient as he'd first anticipated, and so he picked up speed. 

Daniel's hands moved to Jack's shoulders, holding on tightly as Jack's thrusts took on more power and went deeper inside of Daniel's tight channel. 

Jack impaled himself as far as he could go. Forceful thrust after thrust made pounding contact with Daniel's prostate. Daniel called out Jack's name over and over, his grip on the older man's shoulders tight. Sweat was pouring from their bodies, their breathing labored, as Jack's speed became frantic with need. 

Jack grunted as he pushed inside his lover, and finally, he exploded and fell to Daniel's chest, convulsing from the orgasm. 

"Gawd ... Jack ... love you ... Jack ... My Jack," Daniel said, holding his lover to him. 

After a moment, Jack withdrew and shifted off to the side a little, his head still nestled on Daniel's chest. Daniel's hold was secure, protective, and possessive. 

"Mine, all mine," Daniel sighed, his eyes closed, satiated and exhausted. 

"Yours, Danny. Geez, I'm all yours, forever yours," Jack gasped as he struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern. 

The two laid quietly for a few minutes, until their breathing had finally calmed. Daniel caressed Jack's back, speaking small, one syllable words of his love ... "Jack ... mine ... love you ... Jack. Jaaack" and ending again with a sigh of contentment. 

Jack was happy. Daniel's brain cells were still fried. Jack knew he was the only one who Daniel would allow to send him to some euphoric oblivion. Jack felt like a king. 

The sofa wasn't very comfortable, so Jack moved completely off Daniel, and pulled him up. 

"Come on, Love. Let's go to bed for a while." 

"Jack, love you ... love you." 

Jack held his lover to him, supporting him a bit as they walked to the bedroom and got under the covers. 

Normally, Daniel was the warm blanket for Jack's body, but today, Daniel reached out for Jack, so Jack snuggled into his lover's protective hold, and within a few minutes, both were asleep. 

* * *

When Daniel awoke, hours later, he realized he was alone. He glanced at the clock -- 9 p.m. He rose up, and pulled on his warm blue robe, heading down into the living room. He saw Jack, fully dressed, standing on the balcony. His arms were stretched out against the rails and his head was slumped over. 

Daniel walked out, his arms automatically snaking around Jack's waist. He leaned his head against Jack's back and sighed. 

"Jack, what's wrong?" 

"I love you, Danny. Geez, I love you so freakin' much." 

"And I love you, so what's the problem?" 

Jack turned around, his body leaning slightly against the railing. 

"Danny, I fried your brain cells." 

Daniel grinned, "I know. You're good at that." 

Jack wanted to smile. In fact, he did, and he hated himself for it. Daniel placed his hand over Jack's heart, and leaned in for a warm, slow kiss. 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked again. 

"Do you know what happens when that brain of yours goes bonkers ... short-circuits?" 

"You mean when you fry it so much that I don't know my name anymore?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah, I don't know my name anymore," Daniel retorted with a chuckle. 

Jack sighed. 

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked more sternly. 

"Do you remember when I walked in today?" 

"Not really. I was working on the translation." 

"That's an understatement." 

"Do you remember when I said hello, or kissed you the first time?" 

"Jack, tell me what's bothering you." 

"I just did. Danny, I love you. It's just ... crap!" 

Jack scooted around Daniel and went into the living room, pacing around for a minute as Daniel watched, arms folded, trying to read through the lines. 

Jack finally sat down on the sofa and asked softly, "Were you with me, Danny, or did I ..." 

Jack shook his head, then buried it in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. 

"I like that I can do that to you. Geez, I love it. But ... Danny, did you choose to give, or did I take?" 

Daniel finally understood and smiled as he walked to the sofa and sat next to the man who was now his heart. He reached over and gently turned Jack's face towards him. Daniel cupped his lover's strong cheeks, and stared deeply into his eyes. 

"My brain may have been fried, but only because I let it be ... only because it was with you. I trust you, Jack, like ... in a way that's actually very scary, because I've never trusted anyone like that before and ..." 

"And that's just it," Jack moved away, standing again, pacing to the kitchen counter, "did I betray that trust? Did I have a right to push you into ..." 

"Jack, stop and listen to me for once." 

Daniel walked over to Jack stood and again cupped his face in his gentle palm, "Listen ... to ... me. Gawd, I love you, even more because ... gawd, because you're tearing yourself to pieces for something you don't need to be worrying about." 

Daniel kissed Jack tenderly, and continued. 

"My Love, I get focused; but trust me, if it had been anyone else here, I would have known. Trust me, Jack. They've ... I mean ... people ... in the past, they've tried, but they've never gotten anywhere." 

Daniel blinked several times before turning and walking to the bookshelves. Jack's internal Daniel alarm began to blare deafeningly, and instantly, his focus left his own worries and moved to some unknown pain in Daniel's past. 

"Danny?" 

Jack reached out and pulled Daniel closer to him. His hands rubbed Daniel's arms in support. Daniel turned around and smiled, and Jack saw the vulnerability. He pulled Daniel to his chest, and held him lovingly. Jack didn't realize he'd spoken aloud when he said, "No one hurts you and gets away with it, not even me!" 

Daniel nuzzled into Jack's shoulder, "I'll tell you about it, but not now, okay? No one hurt me, Jack; not that they didn't try, but ... everyone underestimates me, remember?" 

The two pulled back slightly so their eyes could focus on each other, "And Jack," Daniel said with confidence, "you didn't hurt me or take advantage or make me do anything I didn't want to do." 

He grabbed Jack's hand and led him back to the bedroom. Daniel undressed his lover, and then they laid down again on the bed, this time in their customary position. Daniel had one leg hooked between Jack's, and his head was safely in place against Jack's chest. The older man's strong arms caressed Daniel's back, listening as his lover tried to explain. 

"I multi-task. I know it's scary, but I did know you were here, and Jack, if I didn't want you to make love to me, I wouldn't have let you." 

"You sure, Danny? I mean ... gawd, your brain was so fried." 

Daniel looked up, "I trust you, Jack. I trust ... us, as much as I can. I mean ... there's no one I would let touch me now except you. You would never hurt me ... and Jack, I wouldn't let you hurt me ... not, like that." 

"But ... were you with me? I need to know." 

Jack's voice was cracked, his question asked softly. His eyes were looking deeply into his lover's, searching for the truth he had to have. 

Daniel nodded, "I'm always with you, Jack ... always." 

"I love you, Danny." 

"I love you, Jack. Fry my brain again in the morning, okay?" 

"Oh, are we on a schedule now?" Jack asked with a bit of smile. 

"Well, it's just, while you were ... I mean ... while we ... I kinda realized what the red accent was for, but I still need to figure out the reason for lack of symbols in one part of the text, and I thought maybe if you fried my brain again, it might come to me," Daniel smiled sweetly. 

With a bigger smile, Jack responded, "You're crazy, you know that?" 

"Crazy for you, Jack." 

The two chuckled and settled comfortably together, slowly beginning to fall into a restful sleep. 

Daniel smiled as he listened to Jack's heartbeat. He loved this man so much, and he vowed he'd never tell him that he hadn't a clue what had been about to happen until it had. Their lovemaking had been perfect and wonderful, and it had taken Daniel to a place of pleasure that only Jack O'Neill had ever been able to take him. 

Sure, Daniel had known it was Jack in the room with him, but he had been so lost in the puzzle of the translation, that he really had been behind, not only in the conversation, but in the actions. Jack would never know, though, not if Daniel could help it. 

"Never stop, Jack." 

"What?" Jack whispered, almost asleep. 

"Frying my brain. I like it ... a lot. Never stop, Jack. Promise me." 

"I promise, Love." 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
